This Time
by sarebare22890
Summary: The times of our lives are often full of surprising twists and turns... This is a glance into a few important times in a couples life together.
1. Chapter One

**This Time  
**  
Disclaimer: I'm definitely not J.K. Rowling or I wouldn't probably be here.  
  
A/N: This one's dripping with angst, but it'll get better...  
  
She glanced around the room, but couldn't find him. Ginny searched through multitudes of people, but didn't see his face. It was then that she knew. He had left. She knew it was for the better. She would have made a scene. But she couldn't get over the fact that he had left without saying good-bye.  
  
The portrait hole slid open. Ginny turned her head to see him looking around the room. She filed through all the nervous students. She pushed and shoved without feeling bad about it. She had found him. Ginny called his name. He enveloped her in an embrace.  
  
He leaned closer to her ear and whispered so only she could hear, "I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave you without saying good-bye," as he lifted her chin and wiped the tears from her already stained cheeks. Then, he leaned in slowly and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. Ginny gave back more than she thought she could have ever. She wanted to give him something to remember her by. Something she could remember if... No. She couldn't think about that now. She had to be hopeful for something she knew could happen, something that was destined to happen, something she wanted more than anything.  
  
He looked into her eyes and mouthed the words, "I love you," before hugging and kissing her once more. He held her tight and she tried to remember everything about him. The portrait hole slid open once more. It was time. Ginny felt hot, acidic tears role down her cheeks and prayed it wouldn't be the last time she ever saw him. As he walked out the door, she felt his gaze and looked into his eyes once more. By this time she felt her self shuddering with tears, and found two pairs of arms holding her steady as they watched him go. Ginny buried her head in Hermione's shoulder and cried harder than she ever thought imaginable.  
  
All she could do now was hope and pray that he would come back to her. 


	2. Chapter Two

**This Time  
**  
Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, I would be back at my mansion writing the sixth  
book, thank you very much!  
  
A/N: Sorry for the first short chapter- I told you it would get better... so here it is!  
  
She glanced around the room, but couldn't find him. Ginny searched through multitudes of people, but didn't see his face. It was then that she knew. He had left. She knew it was for the better. She would have made a scene. But she couldn't get over the fact that he had left without saying good-bye.  
  
She rolled her eyes and sighed, thinking how very nervous Harry had been acting lately. He had just left to use the loo. She decided to move through the massive crowd in attendance for their annual New Year's Bash to find her friends. Hermione was standing over by Ron, so she decided to go and talk to her brother and new sister-in-law. Just as she approached them, Ron smiled and excused himself, saying he had "something to do." She disregarded it and started an intent conversation with Hermione about her new job.  
  
It was getting close to mid-night and Ginny was starting to become annoyed. Harry was nowhere to be found. Not that she had looked for him, but still... She wanted to bring in the New Year with him. Then, she saw him. He looked bloody awful, all sweaty and nervous looking. She hugged him and reprimanded him for almost missing the New Year's countdown.  
  
She and all her friends gathered around the television and watched the ball drop in the city of New York. "Thirty seconds to the New Year," Ginny called out before she realized that Harry was down on his knee, "Harry, what on Earth are you doing down there? Did you drop something?"  
  
Harry laughed at her obliviousness, "Ginny, I knew I loved you since the day you put your elbow in the butter dish way back when we were in Hogwarts. Though I didn't think it possible, I was falling for you. Since then, we have become friends, and more than that. That night when I left you to fight Voldemort, I was so afraid that I wouldn't ever see you again. But, Ginny, you were the hope that kept me alive out there. You are why I am here today. I love you Virginia Weasley, and I have only one question to ask of you now. Will you make me the happiest man on this planet by becoming my wife?" He asked. Everything around the couple fell silent in anticipation. Ginny's hand flew over her mouth and she felt tears flowing down her cheeks in a never ending river.  
  
"Will you?" Harry asked again.  
  
"5... 4... 3..." The party guests chanted in rhythm.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Harry! Yes, of course I'll marry you!" Ginny cried as she fell down into Harry's arms.  
  
"Happy New Years!!!" The crowd yelled as they broke into a chorus of "Auld Lang Syne."  
  
Harry held her in his arms knowing that she had just made him the luckiest man in the history of the world. "I love you, Ginny," He whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you more," Ginny smiled.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot," Harry said, taking the beautiful diamond ring out of it's box and placing it on Ginny's finger.  
  
All she could do now was hope and pray that the rest of their lives would be as wonderful as it was now. 


	3. Chapter Three

**This Time  
**  
Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling... yadda, yadda, yadda... you know the drill!  
  
A/N: I know the chapters are short, but they're sweet- Thanks for reading and please review!!!  
  
She glanced around the room, but couldn't find him. Ginny searched through multitudes of people, but didn't see his face. It was then that she knew. He had left. She knew it was for the better. She would have made a scene. But she couldn't get over the fact that he had left without saying good-bye.  
  
Why was he always persistent to do exactly what she asked? Ever since they found out that they were pregnant, he had done every imaginable thing to make her comfortable. At first she had appreciated it, but now it was just plain annoying! She was cranky and emotional, but he still loved her. It just wasn't right! She walked through the kitchen full of Weasleys to the living room where she sat down on the sofa next to Katie, Fred's wife.  
  
"I got it, love," Harry said coming through the back door," Harry said, pulling the mint chocolate chip ice cream out of the plastic grocery bag. But of course, Ginny didn't have any complaints to him bringing her favorite ice cream home for her at 9:30pm. Why would she complain about such a thing? "I'll get a bowl for you, honey," He said.  
  
"No, Harry. I can do it myself. Just help me get up and I'll be fine," She said Katie helping her up. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Ow, that hurt!" She said, clutching her stomach, "Harry, calm down now, I think it's time."  
  
"Everyone, it's time!" Katie said scurrying into the kitchen of the Burrow. Ginny didn't think she had ever seen her family so excited about one thing in her life... well, except that one time when... Ginny's thought process was interrupted by a sharp pain. She groaned as Harry rushed to her side.  
  
"Oh, Ginny! Are you alright?" He said kissing her cheek.  
  
"Am I alright? Do I look 'alright' to you, Mr. Potter? I'm going into labor, you git!" Ginny practically shouted. Harry was taken aback, as Mrs. Weasley stepped in to take Ginny via apperation to the hospital.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry," George told him, "This only lasts until labor is over. It's nothing permanent, don't worry." Harry sighed with relief before being grabbed and led to his pained wife. He held her hand and on the count of three, Mrs. Weasly, and the soon-to-be Potter parents were on their way to St. Mungo's Hospital.  
  
Nine hours of labor later, a cry could be heard from the delivery room of Ginny and Harry Potter- and it wasn't Ginny's. Harry held his newborn son in his arms and sang to him, as Ginny lay on the bed exhausted. He sat down next to Ginny, and the two talked to their son about how wonderful he was.  
  
"Well, my dearest wife, what shall we call our beautiful son?" Harry said, kissing his lovely Ginny on her cheek.  
  
"I think, Mr. Potter, that we should name our son James," Ginny said, looking into Harry's eyes and knowing that he was hoping for that, "I think we shall call him James Arthur Potter."  
  
Harry brushed Ginny's messy red curls away from her face and answered, "I think that he will be well suited for his name, my beautiful Mrs. Potter. James Arthur Potter it is."  
  
All Ginny could do now was hold her son and think how happy she, her husband and James would be together. 


End file.
